


I'll Protect You

by StakeTheHeart



Series: Songs to You [3]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Guest Appearance: Sam Puckett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone hurts Tori and Jade won't let them get away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

School had been a long and boring day so Jade was happy to finally be home. Just one more day and she was free to spend a weekend having fun before returning again. She left school late, not wanting to go home to an empty house so soon. She tended to drag out the end of the day for that very reason. She pulled into her driveway, shut off the car, and got out to stop when she saw Tori sitting on her doorstep, face hidden in her hands. She was crying if her posture and shaking form was any indication. The past year was an interesting one to say the least. Tori and Jade slowly started to resolve their differences and became good friends. They were often seen hanging out together and Tori was actually allowed into Jade's house more than once while Jade dropped by Tori's house more often on her own. She had even spent nights there when she didn't want to be home alone. For Jade, having someone who was so supportive and positive like Tori changed her for the better. Earning Jade's own support and protection also kept Tori from her previous position as the student body's doormat.

Jade often told her she was too nice for her own good and made sure Tori took some tips from her as often as possible. Things were going good with them on better terms but something must have happened to knock down the youngest Vega. She wouldn't be crying on Jade's porch if it hadn't. Jade approached her silently, dropping her bag on the ground by the first step and taking a seat next to Tori on the top step. She patiently waited for Tori to speak but instead she leaned over and rested her head on Jade's shoulder. Jade slipped her arm around Tori's thin frame and held her, letting the next wave of tears run off her leather jacket. When Tori calmed down enough Jade took her inside. She guided Tori to her room and pushed her to sit on her bed while she put away her bag, got rid of her boots, and then came back to plop on the bed behind Tori, her head on her pillows and side almost pressed to Tori's back. She waited again in silence. Tori only broke it to kick off her shoes and lay next to Jade who gathered her in her arms without a word. Tori rolled over so that she rested her head on Jade's shoulder and clung to her. Jade just rubbed her back in comforting circles.

"Jade?" Tori eventually sniffled.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Is it possible for me to find someone who likes me for me?" Tori asked her. Jade's brows creased and then her pieced brow rose. She didn't like the insecure tone to Tori's voice or the lilt of defeat with which she said those words.

"Why do you ask that?" Jade responded, hoping she wouldn't answer with what she thought she would. The closer she became to Tori the more protective she got of her. She didn't like when she was sad.

"Because he dumped me, just like the others," Tori said, voice flat now. Jade's hold on her tightened automatically while a frown tugged at her lips. Tori didn't have the best luck in relationships as most guys knew her nice, caring nature allowed them to use her and then toss her aside.

"This one didn't ask for anything sexual did he?" Jade instantly inquired, her own voice spiked with thorns. She didn't like the thought of a guy using Tori in that way. She wouldn't allow that.

"No, why do you always assume that? Do you think I would do such a thing unless I was sure that he was the right one?" Tori responded reproachfully. She pushed up enough to look at Jade when she said that.

"Of course I don't think that, but guys can be pigs. I'm just making sure Tor," she replied truthfully. Tori sagged again, going back to her previous position.

"I know, I'm sorry. You're just trying to look out for me and I'm snapping at you," she apologized. Now she was back to feeling crappy again. Jade continued rubbing her back.

"It's ok," she dismissed gently.

"It's just that, I don't understand why I keep landing myself with guys who don't really care for me. Is it bad luck or just me?" she wondered.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right one yet," Jade suggested. Tori sighed at that and closed her eyes.

"I probably never will. At this rate I'm betting the one for me is across the world or something. Either that or it's just the universe's way of saying I'm better off alone," Tori said sullenly.

"Nah, I'm always right so it's definitely not that," Jade disagreed. When Tori stayed quiet Jade dropped a kiss to Tori's head and then changed to rubbing up and down Tori's back with both hands, smoothing over her firm, slender back.

"Besides, who wouldn't want you? I'm surprised someone even put up with me at all in a long relationship but I'm not surprised it didn't last. Now you're the only one who can truly stand me," Jade joked, poking Tori's side and getting a weak chuckle from her.

"You aren't that bad. I don't know why people don't give you a chance. You're more than anyone sees. They just have to try harder to see that, but they don't," Tori remarked. Jade looked down at her with a smile.

"You know Tori…" she began, letting out a deep breath.

"Yeah?" Tori responded, keeping her eyes closed to relax.

"There is not a single word in the whole world that could describe the hurt. The dullest knife just sawing back and forth, and ripping through the softest skin there ever was, how were you to know? Oh, how were you to know?" Jade sung, her smooth voice bringing a smile to Tori's face. She knew what came next, appreciating the sentiment. Music always made Tori feel better. Jade knew this. However, she didn't know that it made Tori feel twice as good to hear Jade sing.

"And I, I hate to see your heart break. I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close but I've been there, before," Jade continued, running a hand through Tori's hair. She sighed, enjoying the feeling of Jade's fingers sliding through her brown tresses.

"Love, happens all the time, to people who aren't kind, and heroes who are blind. Expecting perfect scripted movie scenes. Who wants an awkward silent mystery? How were you to know? Oh, how were you to know? And I, I hate to see your heart break. I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close but I've been there, before," Jade went on, comforting Tori. The sound of her voice was like an emotional bandage to the troubled young Vega.

"For all the air that's in your lungs. For all the joy that is to come. For all the things that you're alive to feel. Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal. Oh, how were you to know? Oh, how were you to know? And I, I hate to see your heart break. I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close but I've been there, before," she finished, smirking when she felt Tori's body grow heavy. She had fallen asleep. Jade waited fifteen minutes longer, just enjoying the moment, then carefully set Tori aside. She got off the bed and found her boots, a plan already racing through her head. She knew the dude Tori had been dating but she wished she hadn't because he was the half-brother of a very recently acquired acquaintance, Sam Puckett, the girl who taught her an admittedly fun game involving poking weird people with a stick, the brash and unafraid roommate of her friend Cat. The blonde rebel was very much like Jade but more rambunctious, mischievous, and aggressive. She had a dangerous violent side too which is what would ultimately get Jade into a lot of trouble should she go through with her plan, which she still was.

She wasn't one to fight for the heck of it, like Sam. She always had to have a legitimate reason, unlike Sam. This was a good reason, because Jade was going to find Jasper and beat the fudge out of him for hurting Tori, but Sam would not take kindly to that. She knew just where to find him too and she could bet that Sam would be there at this time of day. That didn't stop her from stomping outside, getting in her car, and heading for the teen hangout, Black Hole. It was named for its dark interior flooded with neon everything, from lights to paint that could be purchased. There was no alcohol for sale but that didn't stop some from sneaking it in. It was a mess of teens, music, and food. Jade pulled up outside just as it started to get dark. She parked and got out, throwing the doors open to pass the bowling lanes into the back. She swerved through the arcade and came out where the pool tables were, cutting a path right to her target. She crashed her shoulder into his when he moved to walk around the table and take his turn. He stumbled and narrowed his eyes at her while Jade scanned for Sam. She wasn't around, yet.

"What's your problem?" he demanded, turning to give her his whole attention.

"You're my problem. I'm just getting your attention, obviously," she replied bitingly. He must not have heard the tone of her voice because he gave her a once over then began flirting.

"Oh, you wanted my attention. You have it, so, what do you say we relax over at the couches and…talk?" he asked, making Jade growl under her breath. She began to wonder how Tori liked this guy. Maybe she just had bad taste when it came to guys? Maybe she should find a-no, Jade had to keep her mind on the task at hand.

"I would rather chew off my own arm and choke myself to death with it," Jade responded informatively, straight face doing its job to make him uncomfortable.

"Harshly graphic," he commented, his expression clearly showing his disgust.

"I try," Jade responded with a smirk.

"What do you want then?" he questioned, setting aside the pool cue to cross his arms impatiently.

"The girl you were dating, you broke her heart," Jade told him, anger rising in her voice just by saying it.

"Yeah, so? The single life is better anyway. You should know, right? Plus she was a whiny, clingy, skinny stick and I was done with her. I got the top scores in my math class so what more do I need?" he said, straightening out with a confident smile that Jade was about to wipe off his face.

"I may be single but my heart is already taken so if you call her anything else I'll call you an ambulance," she warned him. He scoffed and picked up the cue.

"Yeah right. If you want her so much then have her," he spat.

"You're messing with the wrong person," Jade growled, anger coming to a dangerous high. She was always guilty of needing anger management.

"Guess what? When you talk, my middle finger gets a boner," he retorted, flipping Jade off as he spoke and then laughed at her peeved expression.

"You're in so much trouble there'll be left overs for someone else," she decided, stepping forward to shove him against the table. He grunted from the impact and dropped the cue then snatched her by the front of her jacket. He raised his free hand threateningly but Jade didn't even flinch. He dropped his hand and shook his head.

"Slapping you would be animal abuse," he stated, shoving her away. She quickly caught herself, scooped up the fallen cue, and cracked it over his back. He cried out and made a grab for her but the other guy who Jasper had been playing with jumped in to stop him now that he was done gawking. Jade just stood there, itching for another crack at him, waiting for him to make a move so she could have a reason to hit him again. Actually, she really didn't need a reason at this point. She still wanted to hit him regardless if she had one or not.

"Hey, hey, hey! Mamma's gone ten minutes and already something happened? What's going on Jasper?" Sam shouted, walking up to calm him down.

"That little-" he began but Jade stepped forward.

"Watch it," she told him, raising the que. Sam took one look at Jade and raised a brow.

"Oh, hey West. What are you doing in my neck of the woods?" Sam asked her, temper hidden under a well-placed greeting. She took the cue from Jade before she could do anymore damage with it.

"Your half-brother hurt Tori," Jade explained, right to the point.

"And that gave you the right to assault him?" Sam questioned with a frown. Melanie may not have stuck around for Sam but ever since Sam found another family connection she wasn't about to leave him on his own. Jade could understand this since she felt the same way about her own half brother who was the only reason she stuck around. She didn't see him much and he was also too nice for his own good, which irritated her, but she cared enough for the little guy to try and give him guidance when she could. She knew Sam would stick up for Jasper which was the danger here. Jade was a threat and Sam wouldn't hesitate to remove her but Jade didn't care. She wouldn't let this go. It was for Tori and that was enough for her to risk Sam's ire.

"You know me and I know you Puckett. Tell me, if someone broke Cat's heart would you do something about it?" Jade pointed out, knowing the meat lover's protectiveness for her redheaded friend.

"Well, yeah," Sam said with a one sided shrug.

"Then…" Jade said with a shrug of her own.

"But I also don't like it when someone beats up on the only family member willing to stick around. I oughta get back at you for that," Sam retorted.

"Wow, that's great, then shut up and do it already," Jade challenged, briefly wondering why she had such a soft spot for Tori, enough to get so bent out of shape that she was doing the one thing she told herself not to do, pick fights for no reason. She came to threaten Jasper, scare him a little, maybe rough him up, and then leave. That was her skill, the thrill, but nothing more than that. Sam was all for fighting and she did so with an unexpected punch to Jade's face. She took a few steps back from the force and pressed a hand to her jaw which was probably on its way to a lovely bruise that would most likely stand out on her fair features.

"That's it? You don't happen to have a butter sock on you, do you? Maybe that would hurt more than that weak punch but I doubt it," Jade taunted, snickering at the stupid weapon of choice the blonde sometimes carried around.

"No, I don't have it. If I did I would make sure it hurt. But right now, all I have are my fists and that will do just fine," Sam replied, stepping forward so quickly Jade couldn't dodge the next punch to her face then her gut before Sam tackled her around the middle and threw her to the ground. She grunted and lost her breath at the impact, her back throbbing. She could hear the crowd lively commenting, one hundred percent on Sam's side. She couldn't blame them. Sam was a fighter and Jade was a survivor. She didn't necessarily have to fight to survive because she'd always find another way to get out alive, usually, not without some damage. Her two favorite mottos were 'If it wasn't for the last minute, she'd be screwed' followed by 'Its a good thing she had a backup for everything because if she didn't she'd be screwed'. Either way, she survived by the skin of her teeth every time. She wasn't so sure this time because she hadn't put any of that into play and even went back on some crucial self-rules she lived by. In conclusion, she was now screwed. She always knew her and Puckett were like two beta fish, waiting to tear into each other, never getting along with another with such similar tendencies. It was bound to happen, and when beta fish fought, there was always a clear winner and a clear loser.

Jade wasn't ignorant enough to believe that she would be the winner but at least she wouldn't go down easy. Sam hauled Jade off the floor and readied another attack but Jade jabbed her in the stomach and then followed with a swift uppercut that made Sam falter. Jade then tackled her, forcefully slamming her against the pool table behind them. Sam quickly recovered and gripped Jade by the back of her jacket. With a twist she managed to flick it over Jade's head and force her to bend over, defenseless. Sam then slammed her knee into Jade's stomach as she yanked down then did it again, intent on breaking in Jade's nose with a blow to the face. Jade fought the unyielding material and managed to slip out of the way just in time. Sam's knee hit her shoulder instead, sending her into a spin from the momentum. She fell to the floor on her back and tried to get up but Sam was already on her again. She grabbed Jade in a headlock but Jade's strong legs allowed her to launch Sam off before she got a good hold. The blonde fell on her back now and Jade took advantage of her falter. She straddled Sam and started whaling on her, getting in three good hits, before Sam caught her fist. With practiced moves she flipped them over, got off Jade, and twisted her arm behind her back as she moved to stand. Jade cried out at the pain and bent over, unable to move. Both were panting at this point, blood on both their faces and hands.

"Ya give?" Sam questioned the goth. Jade grit her teeth and had to force herself to answer through the pain.

"I won't stop fighting until Jasper gets what he deserves," she responded stubbornly. Sam sighed then dislocated Jade's arm with a deft yank. A crack reverberated through Jade's body and she screamed, falling to her knees. Sam let her go and Jade gripped at her now useless arm. She held back more sounds of pain and hunched over. Tears came to her eyes and she quickly became nauseated from her body's rejection of the intense pain.

"Jasper, get the hell out of here. We'll talk later," Sam ordered. Jade heard Jasper grumble something but he left. The rest of the crowd dispersed now that the fight was over and security was on its way over to see what was going on. Sam wiped at her face and then moved to leave but Jade wasn't done. Jasper had gotten away and someone had to pay. She pushed herself to her feet, yanked Sam back over to her, and punched her as hard as she could with her left hand. She felt her fingers strain but Sam's nose gave a satisfying snap. She fell back clutching at her now gushing nose.

"Next time let your half-brother fight his own battles!" Jade snarled at her furiously.

"You're in too deep West," Sam replied, her tone promising payback. She advanced on Jade who held up her only working arm but the fingers ached when she tried to curl them into a fist. She was useless in a fight now more than ever. Sam grabbed Jade by her jacket again, shoved her back against a table, and proceeded to sink her fist into Jade's stomach twice, choking a pained groan from the goth while she gripped helplessly at Sam's own jacket to hold herself up. Sam then got in another punch to her face and tried for a second when the security rushed over to part them. As soon as they ripped Sam off Jade she slumped to the floor, her legs unable to keep her up anymore. Her body was done. It couldn't take any more abuse.

Blood leaked from her mouth, her torso was too sore to move, and her arm was stinging while her fingers began to throb more than before. After a while someone kneeled next to her and touched her right arm carefully. She sucked in a breath and shied away. Strong hands held her steady while she was being probed. There was a moment of silence and then her arm was jerked back into place with another crack. She screamed and then fell over on her side. She couldn't hold herself up anymore. Familiar arms were suddenly holding her now. It was all so disorienting. How much time had passed? A soft voice called to her but she was too tired to stay awake. She blacked out, wishing Tori was there to comfort her from the pain she brought on herself.

* * *

"Jade? Are you awake?" that soothing voice called when she started to come back into consciousness. Her eyes opened to bright lights which she squinted at. It took her a while to focus, but when she did, she saw Tori hovering over her. She tried to smile but her face hurt too much. She flinched and let an unintentional whimper escape.

"Oh Jade. Why did you do that?" Tori quietly questioned, stroking an area of Jade's cheek that wasn't a bruised mess. Jade took a couple breaths before answering.

"For you. You deserve so much better Tor and I couldn't stand another guy treating you like crap. I wanted to beat him into a bloody pulp but Sam stepped in. We both know I'm not a fighter, but I tried," Jade explained, sincerity in every word. Tori's eyes glistened at Jade's gallant attempt to get back at Jasper. She failed but she probably scared the guy enough to keep him away. After all, who stood up to Sam Puckett, got beat down for it, and still had the nerve to talk back again? Tori knew Jade and she was certain that Jade wouldn't rest until she tried her best. She was stubborn like that and didn't give up, even when she was sorely outnumbered, which was why Tori herself had to step in. She was the only one able to get through to her.

"Jade, don't go looking for him again. It's enough that you most likely scared the chiz out of him. I appreciate what you did for me but it hurts me to see you like this. Please, promise me you won't try again," Tori hoped and pleaded. She took Jade's right hand in hers and gazed into her eyes, searching for honesty.

"I promise," Jade eventually murmured. She would do anything for Tori, even if she didn't like it. Tori smiled and kissed Jade's cheek as thanks.

"So how did I get here?" Jade asked, looking around the hospital room.

"I went looking for you after I woke up. I had a feeling I knew where you went. I came in after Sam got in a few hits and security had to pry her off. I called my dad as soon as I could. He took reports and talked to both Sam and Jasper. Then he helped cart you off because you passed out. He wanted to make sure there were no complications," Tori explained.

"Lucky I'm friends with a cop's daughter, huh? It isn't that bad though. I mean, I hardly feel anything," Jade responded, brushing it all off like it hadn't affected her at all.

"That's because you were drugged up, and yes, it was bad. You're lucky your organs didn't suffer any damage and your arm was pulled out of its socket for crying out loud! Your fingers of your left hand are sprained and you could have been hit so hard in the head that you could have gotten brain damage or something else! You scared me. I saw you so fragile and beaten up and all I could do was hold you until we got help," Tori told her best friend, her voice going from reprimanding to almost crying with the sudden change in emotion.

"Tori, I'm sorry. I was being stupid, I know. I didn't think, which is weird because I always do. I blame you," Jade joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere after her serious apology. Tori giggled and rubbed her thumb over Jade's working fingers. The other hand sat in a minor cast.

"You always do, so why not?" Tori said with a playful shrug. Jade did mean what she said but in a whole other way than intended. She was glad Tori hadn't caught on because she was letting words out that had no business to at this time. She wanted to make her feelings known at a different time when everything was planned out and, dare she say it, romantic. The two fell into conversation with small talk until David Vega stopped by. He talked to them both before leaving again. The doctor returned to make sure Jade felt fine to leave and then she was walked out with Tori holding her hand the whole way. Her car had been taken to the hospital with her so it was only a matter of Tori showing her the way to it. She took a seat and raised a brow at Tori who slipped in with her.

"Oh, so now I'm your chauffeur?" she teased. Tori purposely sat back and relaxed.

"Yep, now drive me home," Tori confirmed, fighting a laugh. Jade shook her head and started up the car. When Jade pulled into her driveway Tori spoke up.

"Hey, this isn't my house," she stated.

"I know, it's mine," Jade said with a nod.

"So, why am I here?" Tori wondered.

"Why do you need to know?" Jade countered playfully.

"Just asking," Tori responded, catching on.

"You don't trust me?" Jade said with a faked sulking tone.

"Of course I trust you Jade," Tori said with more honesty than the situation called for.

"Yeah, big mistake," Jade told her, half joking, half warning. Tori just shook her head.

"I do," she reassured, placing a warm hand on Jade's arm.

Jade looked at Tori and offered her a smile that Tori returned.

"I didn't want to let you go yet," Jade admitted, looking away. Tori's heart swelled at the simple confession.

"I won't leave you. Would it be ok if I spent the night?" she requested.

"Yeah, I have no problem with that, but call to make sure you can," Jade told her, getting out of the car. Tori followed her to the house while making the call. She was allowed to stay and happily made herself comfortable. They spent the rest of the day in Jade's room watching movies and eating. When it was time to go to sleep Jade readily let Tori slip in bed with her. Tori in turn let Jade curl up close to her, not questioning her suddenly generous mood shift. They fell asleep wishing they could get closer but Jade used her worn state as an excuse to keep space between them. She wasn't quite ready for that but she silently promised Tori that she would the one to protect her no matter what. The day after Jade was beaten down she spent the day in with Tori. The next week brought questions that Tori helped Jade deflect. Not even their group knew exactly why Jade got in a fight since they knew she wasn't one to get in them often. Her expertise was in verbal fights not physical ones.

They didn't press though even if they were really curious. It took a month for Jade's bruises to go away and her arm to feel better. Her torso was still in a discolored state and slightly sensitive but it was getting there. Her left hand was able to move but she couldn't do any stressful things with it. Jade dedicated all the time she could to Tori. If it was at all possible, their bond grew. Jade began making plans to tell Tori how she felt. She started with offering Tori a ride home but took her to her house instead. Tori was used to this, understanding that Jade wanted her around but asking in a way that didn't outright say that. Tori didn't mind and always looked forward to the times Jade diverted to her house instead of really taking her home. This time was different though. Jade told her to wait in the living room while she disappeared in a side room Tori had only seen once. It was a room Jade's mother often spent time in before she died. After five minutes passed Jade called for Tori. She got up off the couch and entered, gasping at the uncovered piano Jade sat at.

"C'mere," Jade said with a light smile and a pat of the bench. There was an emotion in her eyes that Tori was drawn to. She walked in and took a seat on the bench like it was too pristine to sit on. She kept her hands in her lap while Jade's lifted to the keys. Tori glanced at her to see she was nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Jade?" she questioned. Jade closed her eyes at Tori's voice and let out her held breath. Her fingers came to life and words fell from her lips as a stand in for her answer.

"You've been on my mind. I grow fonder every day. Lose myself in time, just thinking of your face. God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go. You're the only one that I want. I don't know why I'm scared. I've been here before. Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all. You'll never know if you never try to forgive your past and simply be mine. I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance to prove I am the one who can walk that mile until the end starts," Jade sung, her heart for once on her sleeve. She felt so exposed, but she trusted Tori. She trusted Tori to respond in kind, and she did.

"If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say. Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name. Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close and have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go? I don't know why I'm scared, 'cause I've been here before. Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all. You'll never know if you never try to forgive your past and simply be mine. I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance to prove I am the one who can walk that mile until the end starts," Tori began to sing with her, tears in her eyes and a loving smile on her face. Jade's eyes left the keys for a second, soulful, vibrant blue-greens meeting Tori's beautiful honest browns. A small but meaningful smile curved Jade's lips and Tori knew, she was the one.

"I know it ain't easy giving up your heart," Jade continued the song, bringing her attention back to the keys.

"I know it ain't easy giving up your heart," Tori joined her, her eyes following Jade's skillful fingers as well. Not even injury could stunt their effortless progress across the sleek keys.

"Nobody's perfect," Jade picked up after her.

"Trust me I've learned it, nobody's perfect," Tori sang next, letting the words flow.

"Trust me I've learned it, nobody's perfect," Jade repeated.

"Trust me I've learned it. So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance to prove I am the one who can walk that mile until the end starts. Come on and give me the chance to prove I am the one who can walk that mile until the end starts," they finished together, Jade bringing the song to an end with a few more presses of the keys.

"Wow, Jade, that was beautiful," Tori whispered, referring to the song as well as the moment.

"I mean it Tor. I want to be your one and only. I'm tired of unappreciative guys taking advantage of you. You need someone who'll be there for you and take care of you, protect you. I want to be that person. Would you allow me to?" Jade stated, taking Tori's hands in hers.

"I would love that Jade," Tori answered with a sniffle and a nod, jumping into Jade's arms. They clung to each other, finding security in the warm embrace. Jade pulled back to brush Tori's cheek and then closed the distance to kiss her. Tori melted into the contact and then went back to hugging Jade with everything she had. Jade allowed tears of happiness to fall and smiled into Tori's neck. She finally had her. She was Tori's and Tori was hers. She wouldn't let her down.


End file.
